Trapped
by Sekirou
Summary: A player loads his save game of Skyrim for the first time in years. Toggling god mode with console commands, he explores the game once again before heading to bed. Only to wake up trapped in his game character. He strives to find out how it happened, but first he has a few things to accomplish.


_I think I might become addicted to this game again..._

Sitting in my chair at one in the morning, my eyes burned as I stared into the screen. If anyone I knew looked at my face in this situation, they would think that I was insane. I mean, I'd dare say that I wasn't the only one who does this while playing Skyrim, right? Good thing that I graduated yesterday from High School, meaning I could do whatever I want (no crimes of course) before I applied to a college and began taking courses in the career that I want to pursue.

Recently, I had just begun playing Skyrim again. It's been a few years since I last played, so you could say that I was amazed once more by how beautiful Skyrim truly was when I loaded up my character for the first time in years. The thing I remembered most though about the PC version of Skyrim was the console commands. Man, back then I loved the console commands so much, and still do to this day.

So you could guess the first thing I immediately did upon loading my save game.

I opened up the console with the button on my keyboard, and immediately typed in _"tgm" _into the console; which enabled the God Mode status on my character. Side effects of this is that with it enabled, your character has unlimited stamina, magicka, carry weight, and of course, health.

Smirking, I opened up my character's skill menu and snorted loudly. Legit, it was a loud ass snort. I hope I didn't wake my parents up with that. The reason why I snorted was because of my character's name.

Shit! Why did I name my character uRM0mGaE42069dAbm8? Oh right, because I made a new character when I was in my freshman year, and the dab shit was a new trend at that time, and the "ur mom gae" was the _genius _idea I had back then to combine dab with.

Getting over my character name, I scrolled through my character's skill tree. Unsurprisingly, every skill tree was at least reset once (Legendary) and promptly maxed out again. Of course, as mostly every Skyrim player has done before, I've exploited the game's mechanics plenty of times. Upgrading, enchanting, and the crafting of potions are by far the most well known exploits. Enchant an item that increases the strength of the potions crafted, then craft a potion that increases the strength of your enchantments, and same goes for smithing just rinse and repeat. Eventually you'll get game-breaking tier weapons and armor.

The armor rating and weapon damage values could far into the negatives if you abused this enough, heh.

Exiting the skill tree menu, I took a quick glance over at my second monitor to check the time.

_1:30 AM_

_6/1/19_

I spared a glance at Discord, and saw that my friends from all over the world were chatting it up.

Insulting each other as usual. I dare say that I'm proud to have gathered a toxic community in my discord server, insulting each other for shits and giggles...

We all have a screw loose somewhere in our head.

Looking away from my second monitor, I brought my attention back to the game in front of me.

_I guess I can play for another hour. Maybe some exploration since I do have graphic enhancing mods installed._

Switching my view to third person, I took a quick glance at my Nightingale clad character.

_I'm glad I installed a mod that allowed me to adjust muscle size. Otherwise I would look like any other male NPC in Skyrim with huge ass muscles._

Then my silent journey through Skyrim began.

* * *

Feeling my eyes droop, I took a look at the time on my phone and saw that it was 3:00 AM. Swiping away at my notifications, I stood up and stretched. Feeling my muscles pop, I yawned and saved my game on Skyrim.

_I'll leave my computer on over the night, and continue my journey when I wake up._

I smiled at the thought while crawling into bed. Tomorrow-er, later today was going to be great. It's just that one feeling I have nagging me in the back of my head.

* * *

I opened my eyes, feeling drowsy as hell. It felt like I got half an hour of sleep instead of the full 8-9 hours. Though, I did feel lighter all of a sudden, which was weird having only gotten what felt like to be half an hour of sleep. Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell that it was still dark outside since light killing my eyes first thing in the morning is what I would usually realize first.

Bringing my hand up to wipe my eyes, my hand impacted something hard... and metallic.

Weird, I don't ever recall my face being this metallic?

Wait.

Metallic?

My eyes snapped open as I sat up in the blink of an eye, my hands roamed all over the thing that was covering my entire head, not just my face. Apparently, I also had a hood on too. I looked down at myself, only to discover that I was clad entirely in armor.

This... this was not that good feeling that was nagging me in the back of my head. This was something else entirely.

Inspecting myself thoroughly, I came to the conclusion that I was wearing Nightingale armor. Which was only suppose to be present in Skyrim.

_Am I dreaming?_

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, but there is one way to figure that out: Pain.

I tried taking off my Nightingale gloves, but it ended up turning into motes of light before disappearing. I'll figure it out later, what's more important is figuring out whether this is a dream or not.

The method of pain I was thinking of inflicting onto myself was pinching obviously, since it was clearly the best solution (I guess) in shows and stuff.

So I pinched myself... and felt nothing.

My eyebrows furrowed, so this must be a dream. What would happen if I were to shatter my arm then? If it's a dream then there must be no consequences, hehehe.

With that thought in mind, I wrapped my hand around my arm, and twisted. You could hear the snapping of the bones in my arm, but yet I felt nothing.

I was quite surprised at the raw strength I had. What surprised me the most though, was that in less than a second, my arm twisted back into place. Like nothing ever happened to it.

_Seriously, am I having a god complex dream or something? A god complex dream in Skyrim maybe?_

To confirm my suspicions, I observed my surroundings for which I was ignoring for quite a while now to figure out my predicament. To say the least... this was definitely not Skyrim. Anyone could tell with the glance of an eye that something like this did not exist in Skyrim.

All around me were bright lights and buildings with structures that were clearly not implemented into Skyrim at all. Unless it was a mod that I am apparently dreaming about? Though I don't recall a mod like this ever existing, otherwise it would definitely be on top of the leaderboards for top mods on Nexus. It was too realistic, like ultra 4k graphics. I couldn't tell how big it was, but it was clearly a city.

That's when I heard the roars of a dragon.

A dragon!

In my dream!

Wow... what am I, a kid? Uh, though that couldn't be _too _far off.

Man, I wish I had my phone.

And also...

I wish I could at least see some people for fuck's sake! With all the observations I've made, not a _single _soul in sight was to be seen. Like, really? Where did my dream drop me off at? In the middle of a secluded area in a what seems to be a large ass city?

My inner monologue was cut off as I felt a strong gust of wind impact my arm, and the destruction of an entire row of buildings and houses to the far right side of me. My mind was brought somewhere else though.

Felt.

Felt...

_Felt._

I _felt _a strong gust of wind? I glanced down at my arm, and noticed goosebumps on there. This was oddly starting to become too realistic for a dream, I'm beginning to fear that this was more than just a dream now. How come I was able to feel that gust of wind, but not pain?

_I do remember toggling god mode in-game..._

This is too much to take in, I swear my mind is about to explode! I-I can't tell if I'm going insane. First, apparently I'm wearing Nightingale armor. Second, I supposedly can't feel pain. Third, this possibly _big _ass city. Fourth, I can still feel gusts of wind (from what I know of so far) but pain is an exception... shit shit shit shit! Last but not least, an _entire _line of buildings and houses were just blown away in a split second!

I-I can't fathom this. I-I'm about to f-freak out...

_Calm down. This is all probably just a part of the dream. Right, it's just a part of the dream! Wait, if I'm wearing Nightingale armor, does that mean I can cast my spells too?_

Testing my theory out, my mind was brought to casting an illusion spell: Calm.

Holding out the palm of my hand, a dark blue orb formed in the center of my palm.

_I've read about this in plenty of those shitty transported to another world novels. I just have to will it to shroud over myself, right? I hope Skyrim logic applies to that too, but I can't cast the Calm illusion spell on myself in the actual game though._

Not sure on what to do with my thoughts, I decided to form a thesis and willed for the illusion spell to shroud over myself, and instantly I felt myself calming down with the right state of mind.

_So, I _can _cast the Calm illusion spell on myself. Weird._

Now that I was calm, I looked in the direction where I last heard the roar originate from. My eyes widened as I saw a dragon fly right over me. Recognition took its place on my face as I realized where I truly was.

I was in the world of Fairy Tail in the capital of Fiore, Crocus. It's been a while since I last read Fairy Tail because the manga ended years ago, but the thing I remembered the most was the Grand Magic Games, and the dragons that came from the portal. This world was truly beautiful though, save for the dragon currently unleashing hell onto the city.

Truly beautiful.

Wait? Fuck, the dragon! Uh and _soon _to be dragons! Hehehe, my mentality is slowly waning away and it hasn't even been that long since _this _has started. I don't know what to classify this as, I need more info. Glancing down at my bare hands, I wondered if it was possible to reach into my inventory.

_Um, open inventory?_

In less than a second, a large window popped up into my vision effectively making me jump up slightly in surprise. Man, that came out of nowhere. Even with the dragons causing a ruckus in the background, I could care less honestly. I already know what's going to happen, and even if I didn't, I still wouldn't give a flying shit. Since I'm in the world of Fairy Tail, their power of friendship _will _prevail. Unfortunately.

Pushing that dark thought to the back of my head, I focused on my inventory and scanned for my Nightingale gloves. Once I came upon the Nightingale gloves selection, I willed it to equip just like what I did with the illusion spell. Surprisingly, it worked as a mote of light covered my hands. After it disappeared, the Nightingale gloves was equipped back onto both of my hands.

Allowing the inventory window to disappear from my field of vision, I stretched my arms while looking in the direction of where the dragons were now attacking. I do remember one thing though that happened in canon that disappointed me.

It was the damned spell that Ultear casted, giving away years of her life in order to turn back time a single minute. I liked Ultear as a character. If this isn't a dre-

I was promptly interrupted by a window appearing in my field of view.

"It isn't a dream. Stop assuming it is, and face reality for what it is," I read out loud. _Just what have I gotten myself into?_

Looking up at the sky once more, I sighed loudly before looking up towards the heavens while holding my head as the effects of the calming spell wore off.

_It can't be. No, I refuse. I can't just leave my parents, cousins, friends, and other acquaintances behind like this._

Then for the first time, I felt pain. It lasted not even a millisecond, but I still _felt _it.

Shouting out in shock, I saw another window pop up in my field of vision with one single word.

_Proof._

Not long after the window appeared, it disappeared. With it gone, I felt a wave pass through me that calmed me down entirely. I slapped myself (feeling nothing of course), the dinging noise of the Nightingale hood drowned out by the sound of the roaring dragons in the distance. I had to face reality, I really was in the Fairy Tail world. In the middle of the Grand Magic Games arc. Pounding my chest like a certain basketball athlete, I stood tall.

"I will figure out who sent me here," I muttered to myself as another window popped up in front of me.

_The pain you felt took everything out of me. That god mode of yours is legitimate. Also, you don't need to worry about anything back home. I had a replacement of yourself take your place._

I began chuckling, so that means everything back at home is fine, I'm trapped in my game character, and that I'm stronger than the being who sent me here? Oh you are sooooo fucked once I get my hands on you. Hehehe... but that can wait since I have no clues whatsoever. For now, I have other matters to focus on.

Focusing my attention back to the dragons in the distance, one thought ran through my head.

_I guess I'll fuck with this world. Consequences be damned. First objective is stopping Ultear._

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

So it's been at least more than 2 years since I last updated a story and wrote one? Damn, that's a long time. I just got super bored of writing and had zero ideas. Also if you're a follower of my Foreigners of Remnant story, it's been so long that I completely forgot the entire plot of it (I haven't really read any of the new reviews either since the last time I updated it). That aside, the reason why I started this story was because I just had this idea pop up into my mind all of a sudden, and couldn't get it out. I just had to write it down.

I haven't been refining my writing skills over the last 2 years, so it might have gotten worse or stayed the same. So critique is appreciated, especially on the plot of this story and what you think about it. This is also my first time writing in 1st person perspective, since I usually write in 3rd person. Not gonna lie, I find 1st person to be a lot better.

Now, for an introspective on our character here. Yes, I do know that I never revealed his name since I am planning to reveal it in later chapters. I just wanna stick to his character name for now, lololol. You might have noticed his quick array of emotions shown throughout the chapter too, making it a bit difficult imo to decipher his type of personality. I'm hoping I did a good job on that since I wanted a diverse character and not a gary-stu shitter like most OCs in crossover stories or regular stories in general. Even having god mode might be considered gary-stu(?) idk. Not like he's gonna be pulling girls out left and right, and trust me on that. This character will **NOT **have a harem. No harems, praise the almighty. Also about the character being a good or bad person, I guess you could call him an antihero.

I do have a pairing in mind for this story though, only a single girl! No double pairings. It's already hinted in this chapter, and should be quite obvious. ;)

There will be a lot of canon changes though, since having our main boy here will cause a lot of disruption in the world of Fairy Tail. Also, if you're wondering if he's gonna join Fairy Tail and go on their little friendly light-hearted adventures. The answer to that is: **NO.**

LEGIT EVERY CROSSOVER WITH FAIRY TAIL IS: CHARACTER A JOINS FAIRY TAIL AND CHARACTER A IS PAIRED WITH THIS PERSON OR ENTIRE ARMY OF GRILLS. THEN CHARACTER A GOES THROUGH ALL CANON EVENTS WITH MINIMAL CHANGES, AND THEN CHARACTER A OBTAINS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP AND YADA YADA. I remembered my reason for writing on this site, and that was to legit fuck over every cliche in crossovers and fandoms.

Yes, I know I also didn't describe the character's appearance beside the fact that he has Nightingale armor equipped, I'll describe him in later chapters. I didn't want this chapter to be entirely consisted of an info dump, although I already feel it is. Give me an honest opinion on that, I'll work hard to try and fix that. As for plot progression, I don't want it to be slow as hell like a lot of stories, so I'll be making decent length chapters in order to progress through the plot a bit faster. I'll go into great detail, but not so much detail that it'll literally drag out like 50 chapters and not get anywhere in the plot. I also hope that the characters didn't sound robotic and forced, but actually sounded like they held emotion in their speech because that's a pro in writing dialogue.

And not gonna lie, this chapter felt rushed to be honest. I'm also looking for a beta reader, hit me up.


End file.
